Primary glazing panel installations are usually formed of heavy tempered plate glass. The panels are usually sealed around the edges to prevent the entrance of water, dirt, wind, etc. The primary glazing panel installations, especially the ones used in public transportation buses, tend to be expensive and difficult to replace. To protect the primary glazing from vandalism or other damage, replaceable protective glazing panels have been used on the inside of motor vehicles. Examples of sacrificial glazing installations include those described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,735,089; 5,809,707; 6,205,723; 6,408,574; 6,688,044, the disclosures of which are incorporated herein by reference.
However, there is a need in the market for low cost sacrificial glazing installations and methods which are simple and fast to perform, that protect the primary glazing, or that tend to be tamper resistant.